Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Theresa Rapual vs. Sally and Baro
Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Theresa Rapual vs. Sally and Baro is a fight that occurs in a cave outside of Nairn. Pre-fight Theresa Rapual asks why Baro and Neige would do this since the children are the future of the kingdom. Neige says that he just wanted to make some friend and asks Baro what to do. Baro just thinks about how he just wanted to make some quick cash and wonders when they will get here. A portal then opens up, and Baro asks what took so long and says that some people are interfering with their mana collecting. Sally then appears and says that she is glad that Asta is here, and Asta recognizes her. Gauche attacks but Sally easily diverts the spell and tells him not to interfere with their reunion. Fight The fight begins when Sally rushes at Asta and Gauche attacks her. Sally easily diverts the attacks and tells him that her magic can easily defeat his. She grabs Asta and begins to examine his body. Theresa manages to get Asta away from Sally and attacks her, but Sally dodges. Asta compliments Theresa, and Theresa reveals that she was once a member of the Crimson Lions and the person who taught Fuegoleon Vermillion. Sally says that things are not looking good, and Baro says that he can help if she heals him and gives him some money. Baro thinks that he will just leave after being healed, but Sally uses him as an experiments and turns him into a monster. Theresa says that they have to protect the children, but Gauche takes his sister and leaves. Baro attacks but Theresa and Asta dodge it, while Sally says that she will be taking Asta now. Theresa decides to get the children out of here by creating a panther to take them away, but thinks about how it will take a few trips. Baro attacks Neige but Asta saves him and tells him that he still has to take responsibility for what he has done. Asta attacks Baro but Sally says that Asta's sword will not work. Sally tries to grabs Asta but Theresa blocks her. Sally tells Theresa not to interfere, but Theresa replies not to underestimate her. Asta and Theresa then continue to attack Sally and Baro. Gauche later returns after leaving Marie with Marco Scarlet, and saves Asta when Baro attacks. Gauche then attacks but is does nothing and dodges Sally and Baro's counter. Gauche wonders what to do when suddenly he is knocked to the ground by Baro. Baro attacks again, and Asta saves Gauche by cutting the attacks. Asta tells Gauche that he has his back and puts out his second sword and attacks with a flying slash. The attacks manages to do some damage which Sally is amazed by the attack. Gauche then figures out what to do and tells Theresa to buy him some time. Gauche then uses his trump card to create multiple Asta, who send a brigade of flying slashes and defeats Sally and Baro. Post-fight Theresa is shocked and the children cheer that Asta and Gauche have defeated Sally and Baro. Sally is still conscious and says that she needs to investigate Asta and that he belongs to her. Theresa thinks about how impressive they are, but notices that Baro is attacking Asta. Gauche thinks about how he is out of mana, but Neige restrains his brother with his Snow Magic. Neige then says that he plans to go to prison for what he had done and then he plans to avenge his brother afterwards. References Navigation